Talk:Atalanta/@comment-82.12.59.92-20170628183121/@comment-36.81.70.20-20170630113754
Gil is always the most controversial piece of servant out there, simply because her logic are even more alien than Tamamo or godsies for he's neither God nor Human. I never said it's humanity best interest, I've said that it's his intention that are 'good' by his own standard. While it's not that extreme Gil POV on human can be said to be looking at animals, or at the very least not something equal with him and on top of that he's entitled for our life. As Gil put it massacring human are merely cleaning his garden, once only the strongest survive then his garden is now clean. To put it into our perspective, just imagine that you have a nice garden, there's grass in the garden, when it's short and trimmed it looks nice, but once it's tall it become an eyesore. to make it clean you should just cut the grass and burn it, however by doing so you're destroying it and the ecosystem it support within (The insect, the worm, etc) However just like how the grass will grow back and another ecosystem will form again as long as some grass remained, so does human as long as there's stillgrass, as such it's no worry for you to clean your garden. In FSN he's just irritable cuz the grass are tall, that's all, however in Babylon or in CCC he's actually a true noble heroes for the grass are still tidy, and he had no reason to become irritated. And yes it'll depends on how servant life, personality and lore affect his action, A lot of the character in TM are great exemplar of Ubermenchs; The Superman of Nietzche philosophy, mainly they're capable of generating their own value not necessarily by following society standard but merely by deciding it for themself and see the decision through. Some decide to live like Martyr and did it in his life (Artoria), other decided to singlemindedly pursue his ideal, other decided to hold everything dear to them together even against something beyond her control, reason why I feel Tohsaka is the most boring of the cast simply because she's the most normal among the bunch hence relateable to the many but in my eyes she's the The Last Man who only taken by the flow rather deciding on her own destiny and value. Inability to understand this is exactly why you failed to recognize that "Self sacrifice" had nothing to do with being good or evil. A self sacrifice by itself are neither noble or bad, a goal is neither praiseworthy or blasphemous, and each moral value are neither better or worse. Atalanta simply believe that her ideal are worth dying for and she plan to see it through. If on the process she's going to kill 100 adult then so be it. as I said, In Nasuverse alignment depends on the individual willingness to commit antrocity because depends on how you said it those any kind of deed can be seen as good or evil, for example Artoria can be seen as a King who are a living perfect example of knighthood, or as a King who refused to understand it's subject, a perfect example of road to hell are paved with good intention. Hence again I assert that the standard is how far they willing to commit antrocity to reach their goal. To make it REALLY simple then Evil pretty much is Kiritsugu, does his ideal bad? not so, is his deed praiseworthy? na'ah, however he do have standard that he won't cross, that is to save as many as he can like that incident of Hyatt hotel where he purposedly let everyone evacuate before bombing it. To save as much as he can when it's possible is his creed, beyond that he will do literally everything for saving people. To understand Gil however you need to fully grasp that he's not just a human, it's best to treat him like Alien or God